


Snow Plan

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lighthearted, Snow, ridiculous plan, they're all happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: Missy and The Master (Dhawan) are spending some Me Time together and decide to make an amusing plan...which they hope the Doctor finds out about. She does, there's banter, snowball fights and cuddling. For some reason I feel an urge to write fluff so I'm rolling with it. It helps my heart feel happy.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Missy, Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Snow Plan

“It _is a_ good plan my dearest,” Missy said, her smile bright, mirth dancing in her eyes as she dropped down onto the couch, propping her legs up over the padded arm rest and leaning against the Master. 

He responded by instinctively slipping an arm around her and shifting to make them both comfortable. 

“Giant snowman, I can see that. I don’t remember us doing it, but we did get...close, quite fast when we met yesterday, we didn’t take the necessary precautions to preserve our memories.”

“Yep, silly us,” she said, tilting her head back to regard him. “Couldn’t get enough of ourselves could we? Killer snowballs it can simply pull from it’s stomach - efficient and funny.”

“Completely envelope people with killer snow - _hilarious_! We should probably do this on...oh..I don’t know, wherever would we carry out such a plan my darling?” he asked, laughter playing on his lips. 

“What a tough CHOICE! We of course take the risk of the Doctor running up and having to stop us if we choose earth, wouldn’t want that,” she said, grinning.

“Course not,” he said, smiling down at her as she slipped down to lay her head on his lap. “Last thing we ever want is the Doctor finding out our plans and chasing after us to stop our evil deeds.”

“Oh yes, wouldn’t that be terrible? Quite terrible, last thing we want,” Missy said, laughing as she stretched out, his hand running along her long laced up boots with fondness. 

“She hasn’t seen me..this me...for a while..” Missy said, chewing her lip. 

“She hasn’t seen me since I was a hologram in her TARDIS. She loves all that saving the planet and scowling at the bad, bad Master thing, she’ll be in her element.”

“Did she..mention me?” Missy said, a flash of sadness in her eyes.

“No, but I didn’t exactly give her time to stop for a chat. We can await her arrival as our snow monster terrorises Sheffield.”

“I want to terrorise Bristol,” Missy said determinedly. “Is my piano still there?”

“It’s in my TARDIS my darling, fret not. I still play,” he said, his hand now stroking her hair with great affection. “We should play together when we are finished toying with our dear Doctor.”

“I’d like like that dearest,” she said with a smile, before a sadness filled her eyes. “Anything I need to know?”

“Not yet, I’ll fill you in later - you have a long while yet, so much else left to do before we reach that point,” he said, his thumb skimming the contours of her cheekbones with familiar curiosity.

“Are you lying?” she asked.

“Never to you,” he said. “Not you.”

It was an excellent plan. 

They sat in his TARDIS, disguised as a camper van and watched, sitting outside of the van doorway passing a bowl of popcorn back and forth between them as they chuckled, watching the exceptionally large snow man storm through Sheffield, throwing snowballs as people ran and screamed in fright. 

“She’s not here yet - honestly she’s slipping, her favourite planet in peril and she’s not even picked up the signal. Well, we have plenty of popcorn!” Missy said with a laugh. 

They both sat up straight quite suddenly, eyes filling with excitement as the sound of the Doctor’s TARDIS filled the air around them.

“She’s here,” he whispered, taking Missy’s hand.

“ _Finally_. Thought we’d end up actually destroying earth this time,” Missy whispered back as they both stood, hand in hand and prepared to lower their perception filter and reveal themselves as the clever architects behind the evil plan. 

“Doctor! What a pleasant surprise!” he said, squeezing Missy’s hand as they both stepped forward watching her intently. “Too late though - such a shame. Your precious planet earth is in _our_ hands now!”

“Giant snowman? Really?” the Doctor asked, tilting her head slightly to one side and looking not remotely as if time were an issue. “Did you steal this idea from Ghostbusters?”

“We did not, _steal this idea_ from a movie, it’s ours,” the Master said, offended.

“Gotta say, I think you did,” the Doctor said, her eyes flitting briefly to Missy and back to the Master.

“We did not!” the Master spat.

“Looks a lot like the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man to me,” the Doctor said.

“It looks NOTHING like that! This is a genius idea formed through the work of two of me!”

“Two of you who have watched a lot of earth movies. Anyway, deactivated the killer snow, it’s just making people a bit cold when it lands on them and oh...that very unique ‘snow man’ that’s nothing like anything in any earth movies you’ve ever watched could end up taking out the power for miles, so I’ll just neutralise that too.”

She raised her arm, posing as she pointed her sonic, reducing the snow man to a giant pile of snow in mere moments. 

“Really? That easy? Two of you? Did you even try? It’s almost like you wanted me to...oh… this is a trap,” she said.

“And you walked right into it!” the Master said, laughing as they stepped toward her, instantly taking opposite directions as they began to circle her slowly. 

“I have a theory Masters,” she said. “My theory is that you are just enjoying yourselves, but you can do that without destroying earth. Call me next time!”

“We _are_ having fun, _because_ we are destroying earth!” he said, annoyed. "It's not always about you!"

“Nothing to do with you at all, mere coincidence we carried this plan out on your favourite planet and you had to go and show up,” Missy said, twirling around on the snow covered ground and in one swift movement, reaching out to her side and scooping snow into her hands from a nearby ledge. 

“Kinda made my point there Missy, also hi, been looking for you,” the Doctor said.

“Clearly not hard enough,” Missy said, pulling her arm back and throwing the snowball with carefully measured force at the side of the Doctor’s face. 

The Doctor gasped and stood still, shocked at the sudden cold as the snow settled on her skin, before looking into Missy’s eyes and feeling her hearts soften at the lack of malice and hint of humor she saw reflected back at her.

“Very mature,” the Doctor said, wiping snow from her face and bending down to scoop up her own pile of snow, forming it into a ball as Missy left her sight and the Master came into her field of vision “I did, and you clearly didn’t want to be found.”

“Did my own thing for a while, a good _long while_ ,” he said, meeting Missy’s eyes and smiling at her briefly. “Then I found you.”

“Well we know what happens after that - so what now? You have my full attention Master...Masters….just talk to me!”

Missy threw another snowball just as she entered the Doctor’s peripheral vision. The Doctor jumped to the side and laughed heartily as it landed against the Master's shoulder. He stared at Missy in utter disbelief as she laughed, her eyes moving from his to the Doctors, then slowly back to him. 

“We have our dear Doctor right where we want her honey, I say we go in.. _.for the kill_ ,” Missy said, standing with a hand on her hip and a fresh snowball in other hand.

“Oh what a concept. Let’s,” the Master said, scooping up snow.

“Now wait a second, this is two against one, hardly fair is it?” the Doctor said.

“Since when do we care about fair?” he said with a shrug as he watched Missy give a small nod. 

The Doctor yelled as cold snow hit her from two directions, breaking into laughter as she quickly scooped up as much as she could carry and ran, turning abruptly to hurl a large snowball at Missy, who made a delighted sound as she brushed snowflakes from her dress and formed a quick ball, throwing it instead at her future self. 

They laughed, carefree and joyous, running and covered head to toe in snow before they finally each dropped down onto a nearby bench, breathless and laughing. The Master stood first, shaking his head with a smile.

“Wait, where are you...don’t..” the Doctor said, not willing to let either of them just leave so abruptly. 

“Hush Doctor, blankets, a little fire maybe, as much as I enjoy relaxing in the aftermath of my own chaos, I have no intention of freezing here. You two stay there, share body heat?” he said with a wink as he pushed his TARDIS door open and went inside. 

“I did miss you Missy,” the Doctor said, her hand resting on top of Missy’s, rubbing back and forth against the cold. 

“Me too honey,” Missy’s said with a whisper as she grabbed the Doctor’s arm and put it around her shoulders, instantly snuggling up against her, her head on her shoulder. “We don’t need to leave it so long next time.”

“We don’t, so let’s not ok?” the Doctor said with a smile as she placed a kiss against Missy’s head. 

The Master grinned as he returned, placing a metallic container in front of them - a contained fire flashing up instantly. He sat down producing an extremely large blanket, slipping it around their shoulders and wrapping them up in it as he settled down at the other side of the Doctor, mirroring Missy’s actions as he cuddled up beside her. The Doctor tightened her arm around both of their shoulders and kissed his head. 

“It really did look like the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man,” she said. 

“I did NOT!” the Master said, offended as Missy snickered.

  
  



End file.
